Harts of Fashion
by reilert79
Summary: Jonathan is trying to close a deal, but it's not what it seems. Meanwhile, Jennifer is co-chairing a fashion show for charity, and is trying to be the perfect wife-but at what cost?
1. Harts of Fashion

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Jennifer are lying in bed. It's early morning. He has a full day, but he doesn't want to leave her. Things have been so busy that they haven't had a whole lot of time to spend together.

She is having a hard time waking up also. She didn't sleep well and had horrible dreams about someone pushing her and she just kept falling…

He leans over and tries to wake her up.

"Darling…" He gently shook her.

"Hmmm?"

"What is your day like? We could go out for breakfast if you want".

"Mmmm. That would be nice. But I cannot. I have a meeting on this side of town in 2 hours. We could have breakfast here. I can go make it while you get ready".

"Sounds great".

He kissed her and then headed for the shower.

She went downstairs and made French toast with coconut syrup and bacon.

It was ready right as he came downstairs.

"Where's Max?"

"The note he left said he went fishing and would be back tonight".

"Maybe he will catch something".

"Maybe, maybe not".

They had a nice breakfast and then Jonathan had to get to work.

"See you tonight, darling. I love you".

"Love you too, darling".

She walked him to the door, and then went upstairs to shower and get ready.

About an hour later, she headed to her meeting.

***Jacy Malone's house***

Jacy Malone was the wife of a well-known businessman in town. He and Jonathan were friendly acquaintances.

She had decided to have a meeting of all the wives, with lunch provided.

Jennifer had put on skinny destructed jeans, a long black tunic, and some black and silver sandals.

She looked amazing. She walked into Jacy's house, and everyone was hugging her and telling her how pretty she was.

Everyone was getting their plates and then sitting outside, so she joined them.

After everyone had a chance to eat, Jacy stood up at the head of the table.

"Ok, I called everyone here today because I want to have a fundraiser. I want the charity to be the children's hospital. And we need to plan what we are doing- I have a few ideas already. One is a fashion show, maybe a wife/child in the hospital in matching outfits. Or maybe the child could be a child who was in the hospital and is ok now. You guys can walk the runway separately and together, and you can mentor the child. Another idea is a silent auction, with a wine pull and maybe a live auction to go along with it? I also thought about a date auction. We can get single men to agree to be auctioned off, and we can put our husbands up there and bid on them as well. If you guys have any other ideas, please speak up and we can talk about them".

"I love the fashion show idea!"

"Me too!"

It soon became unanimous that everyone wanted to do the fashion show.

"Great. So, we need to decide who is going to be the showstopper? That means for each collection we show, they will come out in the best possible choice, and they will come out last each time".

"I vote Jennifer Hart. She's the one they will all be looking at".

"I second that".

"I third it".

Jennifer was embarrassed.

"You guys can't be serious. I am not the one they are going to be looking at."

"Yes, you are. You have natural beauty and you really look good on stage".

Everyone kind of talked her into it, so she finally said ok.

They took care of housekeeping details such as picking a date, and finding a venue. They decided that they would contact a few designers and see if they wanted to show their new lines in the fashion show.

"What if we had our husbands companies sponsor us walking down the aisle? That would start the donations off, from the very beginning".

"That is a great idea!"

They worked out the details for another hour or so, and then everyone left.

Jennifer had 8 weeks to get in the best shape. They were planning on wearing 5 pieces-formal wear, daytime outfit, nighttime outfit, workplace casual, and cocktail attire. They would have hairstylists come and do their hair and makeup also.

She was so excited she couldn't wait to tell Jonathan. She called his office, and his secretary told her that he was in the office but he wasn't in a meeting.

"Great, I am on my way, but don't tell him".

She drove straight to the office and parked.

***Hart Industries***

She took the elevator up to his floor, and walked to his secretary's desk.

"Hello, Kelly. How are you?"

"Fine, Mrs. Hart."

"That's good".

She went inside.

"Hi darling".

"Well hello".

She went to him and kissed him.

"What brings you by?"

"Well, we had such a good meeting at Jacy Malone's house, that I couldn't wait to come tell you about it".

"Oh? What's going on?"

"The wives are going to have a fundraiser for the children's hospital. And we decided to do a fashion show, and the models are going to be partnered for one set with children from the hospital. And we decided that the husbands companies are going to sponsor the models. And your company gets to sponsor the best model there is".

"Oh? Let me guess. Cindy Crawford".

"Nope".

"Janice Dickinson".

"Not even close".

"Cheryl Tiegs".

"Try someone more natural looking".

"I give up".

"Me".

"Oh, that's the prettiest one of them all". He kissed her.

"So will you sponsor me darling?"

"I think I can manage to do that".

"Great! I will work out the details and fill you in".

She kissed him goodbye and headed home.

They were meeting again at the end of the week to finalize more details.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer came in and headed to the study and got a legal pad and pen, and then went to the couch.

She started jotting down ideas, such as for evening wear, their husbands could escort them. And for the set they did with the kids, they could dress the girls up all pretty, and both of them could wear pretty dresses. The women could wear their own gowns for that, but the kids would wear a designer.

She also figured that they could contact area restaurants and see if they would be a food sponsor so that people would have something to eat. Money raised would come from ticket sales plus having the designers donate a percentage of their sales to the fundraiser as well.

She called Jacy and told her about all of these ideas, and Jacy was thrilled with each one.

"Oh Jennifer, you have the best vision. How about you and I co-chair this?"

"Sounds great! I will see you Friday, co-chair".

"Thank you! You are a big help".

They hung up. She went upstairs and threw on some gym shorts and a sports bra, and her socks and tennis shoes.

She started running on the treadmill. She decided to do it with time, and not distance, and just see how long she could go.

It was 3 p.m. when she started running.

Jonathan arrived home shortly after 5, and she was still running, although she had slowed down considerably.

She was dripping with sweat.

"Darling, how long have you been running?"

"Since I got home around 3".

She turned off the treadmill and leaned over to catch her breath.

She stood up and kissed him and then headed for the shower.

He stood in the bathroom and talked to her while she was showering and she told him how Jacy had made her co-chair.

"That's great".

"I had another idea that she loved, and I hope you love it too".

"What is it?"

"Well, one of our sets that we are going to model is evening wear. So, I was thinking, since our husbands are sponsoring us, they could escort us down the runway for that set".

"So, that means you and I would walk down the runway together?"

"Yes".

"Interesting".

"Will you do it?"

"Of course I will do it".

She turned the shower off.

"Yay! Thank you, honey". She kissed him as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"When is this going to take place?"

"8 weeks from now. At the Keystone Club."

"Darling, what do you want for dinner?"

"Why don't we go out? We can go wherever you want".

"Deal".

She put on one of his favorite dresses and some sandals, and then quickly blew her hair dry and put on some makeup. She was ready in 20 minutes.

They drove the convertible to dinner.

"Where do you want to go, darling?"

"Let's go somewhere new".

"How about LA Prime?"

"Sure."

They held hands as they drove, and then got there and parked.

The restaurant was on the 35th floor of a building, so the views were spectacular.

***LA Prime***

They rode the elevator up, and got seated almost immediately.

They ordered cocktails and then looked at the menu. Jonathan decided right away, but Jennifer had a hard time making up her mind.

She finally decided on a trio-steak, shrimp, and lobster. She was trying to be healthy, but she hadn't eaten all day, so she decided it was ok to splurge a little. After all, she had ran on the treadmill for two solid hours.

"Darling, we had another idea for another fundraiser. And the ladies didn't go for it, but I was thinking we could do it for our hospital wing."

"What is it?"

"A date auction. We would get all the single guys at the office to put themselves up for a date and the women would bid on them. Married guys could do it too, if they wanted. That's between them and their wives. And there could be other things, like a dance off or a wine pull".

"I tell you what, I will have each department head ask their employees if they want to enter, and we will see how much interest there is. That might be a fun evening, if we can get enough participants".

"I agree".

"Would you be ok if I was up for auction?"

"Yes, and I would bid anything for you. Nobody will outbid me".

He laughed. "Good, because I don't want to go out with anyone else".

"We could have a live auction too. We could auction off a weekend at our ranch, or a trip anywhere in the US on our plane".

"You are the queen of good ideas today".

"I have some more, but I am going to have to save them for later".

He leaned over and kissed her.

They drank their cocktails and he ordered them some champagne as well.

After a nice dinner, and a few too many glasses of champagne for Jennifer, they headed back to Willow Pond.

***Willow Pond***

They came inside. Jennifer was giggling. Max had just gotten home and was in the kitchen. He was cleaning off several fish.

"You can freeze those, Max. We have dinner parties this week, and probably won't eat them right away".

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

They headed upstairs and Jennifer put on some pajama pants and a tank top. She promptly laid down on the floor and started doing sit ups and crunches.

"Darling, aren't you tired from running earlier?"

"Yes, but I can do this".

He put on his pajamas and climbed in bed to read.

After she finished her sit ups and crunches, she did 100 squats.

She finally climbed into bed and snuggled up to him.

"Darling, why are you killing yourself working out so much?"

"Because, I want to be in the best shape for you and for the fashion show, darling".

"I love you just the way you are, whatever way that is or will ever be. And you are going to be just gorgeous in the fashion show."

"Thank you, darling".

She kissed him.

"If you are really serious about working out, there is something we can do together".

"Oh? Are you going to coach me?"

"Something like that".

He put the book down and reached up and turned out the light.

***A few days later***

It's the day of the second meeting of the wives. Jennifer was up early. Jonathan heard her running on the treadmill at 5. She had run 2 hours at a time every day this week.

She hopped in the shower and was ready just as Jonathan was getting up.

She had some pretty sore legs from all the running and squats, but Jonathan had been wonderful to rub them for her each night.

She made Jonathan and Max eggs and bacon, and herself whole wheat toast, sliced fruit, and scrambled egg whites.

She had given up salt and added sugar, and pasta. Next week she was cutting out red meat, and possibly dairy. She felt like she should cut out alcohol, but she really enjoyed her cocktails with Jonathan and she didn't overdue it, so for now, it was staying.

She had started swimming laps in the afternoon as well. She was determined to look her absolute best for the fashion show.

***Jacy Malone's***

Jennifer arrived at Jacy's around 10:30. Everyone else was due there at 11. She helped her get the lunch stuff ready, and the table set.

After a nice lunch, she and Jennifer stood up and started the discussion.

"I made Jennifer our co-chair, because she had the most wonderful ideas. Jennifer, do you want to share the ideas you came up with?"

"Sure. Ok, so my first idea was that since our husbands are sponsoring us, and there is an evening wear category, we can have them escort us down the runway. They can wear tuxes or suits, whatever the designer wants. That will be easy for them because they do it every day. And we all look better on someone's arm, right? Now, for the set that we do with the girls, they can wear the designer gowns, and we can wear our own gowns, to make it easy for the designer. Or, if we have a surplus of designers, we can all wear one designer, and the kids can wear another one. Also, I was thinking we could get restaurants to be food sponsors and donate food for the guests to snack on".

Everyone loved those ideas.

"Now, we need to come up with a name for ourselves. Something cute and catchy".

They all brainstormed before they came up with "Board Wives".

Jennifer and Jacy started delegating responsibilities. Jennifer agreed to take on finding the restaurants to sponsor the food. Jacy was going to take care of finding designers. The other wives divied up securing the venue for the date they wanted, and decorations, and music, and invitations. They agreed to meet each Friday to practice and catch up on the to-do list.

Jennifer was so excited. She had secured a photographer, so she was taking some promotional shots this weekend.

She helped Jacy clean up, and then headed home.

She decided to go shopping and bought a few new things and some new jewelry. She picked up some new pajamas for Jonathan.

She got home around 4, and was upstairs putting everything away when Jonathan came in.

She came downstairs when she heard him.

"Hi darling". She went to him and kissed him.

"Happy Friday".

"Yes, happy Friday". He kissed her a few times.

"Darling, what about La Scala for dinner?"

"No, no pasta. No sugar, no salt, no pasta, no carbs".

"Well, how about some seafood or grilled chicken?"

"Sounds great. Wanna help me cook?"

"Absolutely".

Max was in the kitchen with Freeway.

"Max, we are going to make dinner, want to join us?"

"No can do, Mr. H. Got a hot poker game in Santa Clarita tonight".

"Well, good luck Max".

"Thanks, Mrs. H."

"Play a few hands for me, will ya?" Jonathan handed Max several hundred dollar bills.

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

He left, and they had the house to themselves.

Jonathan turned on some music, and went and made them each a cocktail, and then came back to the kitchen.

They prepared dinner together, and then Jonathan went and grilled the skewers. She made a pan of vegetables to roast, and put them in the oven.

After a nice dinner just the two of them, they moved to the couch and watched an old black and white movie.

She fell asleep on his shoulder, and he gently woke her up when the movie was over.

They went upstairs and got ready for bed and she told him all about the plans for the fashion show that they had made.

"That sounds great. Going to be a fun evening".

"I think so too. We should find out who we are being partnered with next week, so I was thinking you and I could go meet them and maybe take them to the zoo if they are able".

"That's a great idea".

She snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"How was your day, darling? I completely forgot to ask you".

"Well, there is a deal I am working on, to bring a few of my businesses to the east coast. And negotiations on that deal aren't going so well. I sent Stanley to New York to scope it out".

"You sent Stanley? Darling, I love New York. We could have gone together."

"Darling, we wouldn't have gotten anything done, business wise. It's such a romantic city for us, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on business if we were only there for a couple days".

"I do distract you, don't I?"

"In the best way possible".

***The next morning***

Jennifer got up at 5 and ran on the treadmill for 2 hours and then did 100 squats. Jonathan woke up just as she was getting out of the shower.

She went downstairs and made them breakfast- Jonathan's favorite omelet for him, and an egg white omelet with lots of veggies for her. Plus, sliced fruit for the both of them.

She was in a rush, because she was having promotional shots for the flyer taken this weekend.

"Darling, can you and I sponsor a billboard in town for the fashion show?"

"Sure".

She cleaned up the kitchen after they were finished eating, and then ran upstairs to do her hair and makeup, and pick out what she was wearing in the promo shots. She finally decided on a couple outfits and one evening gown. She curled her hair perfectly, and her makeup was flawless. The photographer arrived at 11, and shot several hundred shots of Jennifer. They finally finished around 3, and Jennifer was exhausted and starving.

Jonathan made her lunch while she took a shower and changed clothes.

The photographer had uploaded the first 100 shots to Jennifer's computer so she looked at them as soon as she got out of the shower. She liked them overall, but she hated how her mid-section looked. She didn't love how her legs weren't muscular and she didn't like the flabbiness of her arms.

She had barely eaten two bites of her lunch. She pushed it away and started doing squats.

"Babe, you're beautiful just the way you are. Come on, you gotta eat".

"Jonathan, that is a horrible picture of me. I cannot look like that at the fashion show".

"Darling, you look absolutely beautiful. You do, I swear it".

She finished doing her squats and then took several more bites of her salad.

"I am going to start a strict diet tomorrow, Jonathan. You don't have to join me, but I am doing it".

She kissed him and then went to research what diet she wanted to start.

He cleaned up the kitchen and went to find her.

She was making a grocery list.

"Want to go to the store with me?"

"I can't. I have to make a conference call to Japan."

"Ok, I won't be long, I promise".

She kissed him and headed out.

She loaded up on fresh veggies, and negative calorie foods, and tons of vitamins and minerals.

When she got back, he was finished with his conference call, and suggested they cuddle on the couch by a fire.

"That sounds great".

She started dinner marinating, and then he made them a fire.

They snuggled on the couch for a couple of hours.

"Darling, how did your conference call go?"

"Not well. Takata, the company who ships our freight overseas, is threatening to bow out if we don't agree to the terms in the East Coast deal. If I agree to those terms, then our employees will lose some benefits. If I don't, I lose my freighter. I am so tired of having to play this or that every time, because people don't trust me."

"I trust you, darling. I always have and I always will".

"If that's so, and I believe that it is, then stop killing yourself trying to look good for me and the fashion show. You already do look good. You are absolutely mesmerizing, darling".

"Jonathan, I just want to look my absolute best. That's all".

"And I'm telling you, that you already do".

He kissed the side of her forehead.

"I am going to prove to you that there is room for improvement".

She got up and went upstairs and put on one of her evening gowns.

"Darling….are you coming up?"

"I guess so".

She was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

"Darling-you see right here, this pudge? And do you see this one, on my stomach? And this one, on the other side? That's why I am doing this".

"Darling, all I see when I look at you is the woman I fell in love with. If you want to get rid of pudges, you can also wear a body shaper for the fashion show."

She looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Jonathan, I do NOT need a body shaper."

"I agree. I am just saying that if you think you have pudges, then put one on for the fashion show".

"So you think I have pudges too?"

She unzipped her dress and then grabbed her robe and stepped into her closet to change, out of his view.

"Darling, I didn't say that."

"I was standing right there when you suggested a body shaper to get rid of pudges. Now either you think I have them, or you are blind".

"Blind. I choose blind. Definitely blind. Can't see a thing except your beautiful eyes".

"Jonathan!"

She had on pajama bottoms and a pajama top.

She went and laid down on the floor and started doing leg thrusts and sit ups.

Jonathan sighed.

After she was finished, he grabbed her hand and led her downstairs.

"Where are we going, Jonathan?"

"To the kitchen, to cook dinner together and have a lovely meal as husband and wife".

"No, I don't want to eat. I am going to start my diet tonight".

She got the chicken out of the fridge for him to grill.

"Grill it to your liking because you are the one eating, not me."

She got out some vitamins and took them with water, and then took 3 tsp of bee pollen.

She made him some rice like he liked it, and poured herself a glass of sparkling water.

She went out and hugged on him while he was grilling the chicken.

"Darling, I get that you think I am the most beautiful woman in the world. And I love that, I do. But do you get that I am doing this for me? I want to look my best for you and for the fashion show, and I want to be able to look in the mirror and feel like I am looking at my absolute best. You understand that, don't you?"

"I'm trying to. I just don't understand why you don't see what I see".

"I can't explain it, darling. I just don't want to see any pudges or flab".

"Do I make you feel beautiful?"

"Yes, all the time."

He nodded.

"If you want to do this, I won't stop you. But I want you to know that I think you are the most beautiful woman now, just as you have always been, and you could gain 200 pounds and I would still love you".

He kissed her.

After the chicken was done, she helped him carry it inside while he turned the grill off.

She made him a plate of grilled chicken and rice, and took it to the table.

She went and made him a cocktail, and then grabbed her sparkling water and joined him.

They talked about plans for their next fundraiser while he ate.

"Did the employees agree to the date auction?"

"Yes, I think we have about 40 men who said they would do it."

"Great! As soon as the fashion show is over, we can start planning it".

When he was finished, she cleaned up the kitchen, and loaded the dishwasher and then poured herself more sparkling water.

They went upstairs and Jennifer picked a movie on TV while Jonathan changed for bed.

She had him lean back against her so she could give him a chest rub while they watched the movie.

He fell asleep about halfway through the movie, so she eased out from under him and laid on the floor. She did 100 crunches and 100 reverse crunches.

He woke up when she was almost finished.

"Darling…come back to bed".

"In…a…minute…"

He sighed.


	2. Determined Harts

***Willow Pond***

***A week later***

Jennifer has been very good about following her strict diet. She was eating yogurt for breakfast, along with vitamins. A protein shake for lunch, and dinner was more vitamins with 3 tsp of bee pollen.

She was still working out the same amount she had been- 2 hours on the treadmill each day, 100 laps in the pool each day, and 100 squats, crunches, sit ups, and reverse sit ups each day.

Jonathan kept reassuring her that she was beautiful. He didn't know what else to do. If he demanded that she stop, that would cause an argument-he had never been controlling or demanding with her. He always supported her 1000%. But he didn't want to just stand by and watch her do this unnecessarily.

He considered calling Susan Kendall, since she had medical expertise. However, she and Jennifer never truly repaired their relationship, so he felt like Jennifer wouldn't see it as helping, but rather an intrusion. He didn't want to call the other wives either, because it might cause issues with the fashion show.

He decided he was just going to have to wait it out.

It was just before bed time, and she was in the bathroom, in her bra and underwear, looking at herself in the mirror.

She grabbed the measuring tape.

"Darling, will you come help me please?"

He got up and went straight to her.

"What is it?"

"I need to take my measurements. Can you do the honors?"

"Sure".

She had him measure each arm above the elbow, each thigh, her hips, waist, and bust, her calves and her neck.

She wrote down each measurement as he said it to her.

When they were finished, she kissed him and then put her nightgown on, and took her bra off.

She came and got into bed beside him and took her last handful of vitamins for the day.

"Darling, do you know what those vitamins are?"

"Just your basic ones. Iron, Potassium, Vitamin E, Vitamin B12, stuff like that. Plus, hair, skin, nails, bone health, heart health, and joint health".

"Darling, let's go down to the kitchen, and I promise, I will fix you whatever you want, just to get you to eat".

"Here we go again".

"Darling, it's been days since we shared a meal together".

"I have sat at the table with you every morning and every night this week, Jonathan".

"Yes, but you didn't eat, darling. This can't be healthy, darling. I love you so much, and I want to spend another 50 years with you, but you gotta eat during that time".

"Jonathan, I don't want to argue about this. When I need to eat, I do. And what I am doing right now is working. Can you not tell when you put your arms around me?"

"All I feel is skin and bones, babe. And I barely get my arms around you".

She looked at him like she was hurt and went to roll over.

"I mean before you pull away from me".

"Well I keep pulling away from you because you keep arguing with me about this. I told you I am doing this so that when I look in the mirror, I will know that I make you happy and that I will look my best in the fashion show".

"Babe, you do look your best. No woman has ever looked better than you do right now, and no woman ever will".

"I promise you, as soon as the fashion show is over, you can take me out to dinner anywhere you want and I will clean my plate".

He kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up to Jennifer running on the treadmill. She had about 40 minutes left.

She was running at what seemed like warp speed.

She made him breakfast, and sat with him while he ate. She had her vitamins and a few tablespoons of yogurt, and some sparkling water.

"Darling, are you coming to the office today, for the presentation to the board about the wing?"

"Yes. What time do you need me?"

"11. Are you eating lunch today?"

"Drinking it. I will bring it with me and drink it with you".

He kissed her goodbye, and then headed to the office.

She went to swim her laps and then came back and showered.

As soon as she got out of the shower, she realized she had a dull headache. She figured it would go away, and got dressed.

She was disappointed that her hair wouldn't do what she wanted it to, but she decided that everyone has bad hair days sometimes.

She headed out and was at Jonathan's office by 10:30.

***Hart Industries***

She came in and went straight to his office.

"Hi darling".

"Hi sailor". She kissed him and went and sat on his couch. He sat next to her.

"Darling, what if tonight, you give me a preview of what you are wearing in the fashion show?"

"I can't. I don't know what I am wearing yet. We find out Monday".

"Well, when you do, I want a private showing".

"You got it".

She kissed him, and then he got up and grabbed a file off his desk.

"Darling, this is the file sheet that Kelly prepared about the fundraiser we had for the hospital wing".

"Great."

He stood up and held out his hand to her.

She took it and stumbled slightly when she got up off the couch.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just feel a little off, is all".

"A little off? Darling you've been eating nothing but bee pollen. You should feel more than a little off".

He buzzed his secretary.

"Kelly, run down to the employee dining room and get my wife a banana, and some toast, please".

"Right away, sir".

"Jonathan.. I cannot eat that. No carbs till the fashion show".

"Jennifer, just humor me please? Come on, you gotta eat real food. No more bee pollen."

She argued everything she could think of, then she finally agreed just so he would leave her alone.

She ate the toast and the banana, and drank a bottle of water.

They went to the board meeting after that, and she gave a wonderful presentation on the wing at the hospital. The board was completely behind them 100%.

After it was over, they spent a few minutes in his office.

"You feeling better?"

"A little".

"Babe, you gotta start eating again".

"I can't think about now, I have to go meet the other Board Wives, and have a fitting for the designers. Now, do you want a tux, or do you want a regular suit?"

"I want a tux. And I want you to eat a regular meal. Darling, you are wasting away…I am really worried about you".

"I'm fine, darling. This morning was just a moment in time, that's all".

She kissed him a few times and then left.

He wanted to believe that she was ok, but he was very worried.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer came in later that afternoon and went to change into some exercise tights and a tank top and sports bra.

She had been measured at the Board Wives meeting, and then everyone had to change into boy shorts and a sports bra so they could determine body size and what dresses and outfits to put them in. All the other wives were very envious of Jennifer and her body.

"Girl, do you ever eat? You look amazing!"

"I just started a strict diet. It's lots of vitamins, teaspoons of bee pollen, and no red meat, no sugar, no salt, and very little dairy."

"If I had a husband as hot as yours, I would eat all the bee pollen I could".

"How do you have energy for anything?"

"From the vitamins and the protein shake I have for lunch, I suppose".

Jennifer felt very uncomfortable and immediately went and put her clothes on. She didn't like that everyone was focused on her and interrogating her. She had left soon after.

After she changed her clothes at Willow Pond, she poured herself a glass of sparkling water and sat on the couch.

She was freezing and couldn't get warm no matter what she did.

"Max?"

Max came in the den.

"Yes, Mrs. H.?"

"Is the heat on?"

"No. The AC is, and it's on 74".

"I'm freezing. Can you start a fire?"

"Sure".

He started the fire, and then got her another blanket.

"How about some soup? That'll warm you up"

"Sorry, I am on a diet. But thank you".

"You, on a diet? Mrs. H., diets aren't meant for people like you. They are meant for other people who want to look like you. Just my opinion".

She smiled at him.

Freeway jumped up on the couch and snuggled with her.

Jonathan got home around 5, and he had a worried look on his face. He had received a message that the negotiations for the East Coast deal were permanently stalled. He received an envelope with a message in it that he needed to stay by a phone and clear his calendar so that a face to face meeting would always be possible.

He was worried, but not to the point of hiding out somewhere. He just had to let this play out.

He came and sat down by Jennifer, and she leaned back against him.

"Babe, it's warm outside, and you have a fire going?"

"I was cold".

He could have told her why she was cold, but he didn't want to argue.

"How did the Board Wives meeting go?"

"Ok, I guess. We had to put on a sports bra and boy shorts and line up so the designers could figure out what they wanted us to wear, and everyone started telling me that I was gorgeous and asking me what my diet is, and it just made me uncomfortable".

He kissed her head.

"You have always been and will always be gorgeous to me, no matter what you look like."

"You're sweet". She kissed him.

"Babe, do you remember when we did the 400 calories or less diet? You looked amazing after that diet, and before it. And you were eating real food, and not bee pollen. It seems to me as much as you are working out, you are burning off 400 calories, easy".

"I will give it a shot, darling. I just want to be happy in my own skin".

"Me too. Your skin is one of my favorite things about you".

She half-smiled and kissed him.

They went and made dinner together and had a nice evening.

Just before they were going to bed, Jennifer got a phone call from Jacy Malone.

"Jennifer, we are going to have a billboard about the fashion show. It will go up tomorrow. We will use a photo of you and Jonathan, as the main picture on the billboard. A few of the other wives and husbands will be there also".

"Great! Where will it be?"

She gave her the address and they chatted a few more minutes and then she hung up.

She told Jonathan all about it. He seemed supportive, but not overly excited.

They were changing for bed, and for the first time she really took a long look in the mirror at herself.

He noticed she had become quiet, and he turned to find out why. She was just staring at herself. She had bags under her eyes, and she was almost skeletal.

He went to her and put his arms around her.

"You are gorgeous, no matter what".

"Darling…what has come over me?"

"I have been wondering the same thing".

"I'm serious".

"Me too. Babe, I am biased, I totally admit it. But, you were beautiful before you started killing yourself and you are beautiful now. You will always be beautiful to me. But I want you to ask yourself- do you like the results you are getting, or do you like what you looked like before better?"

"I thought I would love what I looked like, but I don't".

"So, why don't we meet in the middle? You can keep exercising but start eating."

"I think you are right".

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Always know the right thing to say to me. You are so good at controlling my crazy".

"You aren't crazy. And I just tell you what is in my heart, babe".

"Darling, can I ask you a crazy question?"

"Anything".

"Wanna order a pizza?"

"Hell yes!" He chuckled and went and placed the order for her.

Their pizza arrived about 40 minutes later. They had already gotten hot and heavy in bed. Jonathan redressed quickly and then went to the door to pay for the pizza. He grabbed them the roll of paper towels, and 2 water bottles from the fridge and then brought it all upstairs to Jennifer.

They ate in bed and Jennifer enjoyed her food for the first time in months.

"Babe, I am going to see if the other wives want to have dancing after we are done walking the runaway. I mean, we will already be dressed up, so might as well".

"Great idea".

He was quiet for a minute.

"Darling, you know how you and I always throw the Mission Street Orphanage Ball? What if we do a fashion show and use the kids in the orphanage in it, plus sponsors and volunteers to walk the runway? You and I can be the showstopper, and we can combine it with a ball".

"I love that idea, darling. You are so clever".

"Without you, I'm nothing".

He leaned over and kissed her.

They finished their pizza and he took the box downstairs and put the leftovers in the fridge.

He came back upstairs and climbed in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know how you put up with me being so out of control these past few weeks".

"Honestly, I was worried about you. You were so determined to see something that wasn't there, and I was thinking you had an eating disorder or something. I didn't know what to do, and I just became determined to keep telling you that you are beautiful no matter what. Because it's the truth. You are beautiful and stunning and gorgeous and mesmerizing and flawless….all of the above and many, many more."

He kissed her and just held her.


	3. Kid at Hart

***Willow Pond***

***A few weeks later***

Jennifer was still exercising a ton for the fashion show, but she was eating. She and Jonathan were on a diet that consisted of a lot of veggies and very little carbs like bread, pasta and rice. She was eating a lot of salads, omelets without butter, and she had been experimenting with a lot of low-carb options.

She had found a zucchini pizza crust recipe that she loved, so she was making that for dinner tonight.

The BoardWives had met again, and made a lot of progress on the fashion show.

All the men were wearing tuxes, and their designer was Paulo Gapoletti. He was an up and coming menswear designer. Jennifer was going to take Jonathan's measurements that night so she could take them to Jacy the next day.

The women each had different designers. Jennifer had been assigned to Olivia Martindale, a sophisticated, classy woman about Jennifer's age. She had listened to her testimony while she was fitting some of the mannequins. She had been married at 19, a mom by 20, and three kids by 24. After 25 years of marriage, she came home one day to find her husband had left her a Dear Jane letter, and had been having an affair with her sister. After a few days of moping, she decided to take action. She sold his beloved cabin at the lake, for 4 times what they paid for it, and gave him ½. Her half was more than enough to live on for the rest of her life. She went back to school, and pursued her passion for fashion design, and graduated top of her class, with the most job offers. She took a job under Ralph Lauren, and after a few really big bonuses, she branched out on her own.

Jennifer really admired her bravery and confidence, and loved her designs.

They had met for lunch one day at her studio, and decided what Jennifer was going to wear. They shared a very heartwarming conversation.

" _Have you been exercising?"_

" _Yes, and dieting"._

" _Ok, I am going to remeasure you. But, it wouldn't hurt if you gained a few pounds or inches. You will be beautiful in the outfits either way, I promise"._

" _I have pudges, so I have been working out to get rid of those"._

" _Hell, Olympians have pudges…what is your workout routine?"_

" _Well, I run two hours on the treadmill each day, I swim 100 laps in the pool, I do 100 squats, 100 reverse crunches and 100 crunches, 100 leg lifts-each side, 100 pushups, and 100 sit ups. And I completely overhauled my diet"._

" _To what?"_

" _3 tbsp plain yogurt in the morning, plus a handful of vitamins, and ½ a protein shake for lunch, and then dinner was more vitamins and 3 tsp of bee pollen. Sparkling water all day to drink. No red meat, no dairy, no salt, no sugar, no carbs, no alcohol"._

" _And no damn food either! And your workout routine is insane-I don't know how you are walking around after all that….please promise me that you will take care of yourself. You are wearing MY clothes on the runway. If you don't look good, I don't look good"._

" _Good point. Well, my husband and I started a healthier diet last week. I cut out the bee pollen. I will streamline the vitamins."_

" _You are the most gorgeous woman ever, and it's not because of your looks. It's because of your confidence and your inner beauty. You are amazing and have such a giving heart. That's why I requested to work with you and design for you, Mrs. Hart. Because I didn't want to design for some bored housewife who wouldn't appreciate what I was doing. I knew that you would, and you would look amazing in my designs"._

 _Jennifer was touched._

" _Thank you so much for your kind words. And I need to clear this with my husband, but I have an idea."_

 _She explained to her about the Mission street orphanage ball, and their idea to do a fashion show._

" _We have about 4 months till it happens, but would you like to be our featured designer for the fashion show?"_

" _Would I?" Olivia was beside herself._

 _She teared up and took a moment to compose herself._

" _I was adopted by my parents from the Mission Street Orphanage. I have always wanted to do something to give back to them, because they took such good care of me while I was there, even though I was only there for a couple of years"._

 _Jennifer teared up at the coincidence._

Jennifer was sitting on the couch, waiting for Jonathan to come home. Things at Hart Industries had gotten a lot better. He had straightened out the mess of negotiations, and things had gotten on the right track after that.

This week was busy- 9 mergers they were handling. He was extremely thankful for good executives he could trust to handle acquisitions.

He got home around 5, and was glad to see her on the couch.

She still hadn't asked him about Olivia being their feature designer.

"Hi darling".

She stood up to kiss him, and then went and made him a cocktail.

"Hi sailor".

She kissed him a few times.

She made him a Manhattan, and made herself another martini, and went and snuggled with him.

"Darling, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead".

"You know how we were going to do a fashion show along with the ball?"

"Yes".

"Well, a few days ago, I met the lady who is dressing me for the fashion show. And we got to talking, and she was telling me her story. And I want to make her the feature designer of the fashion show for the orphanage".

"Why her?"

"Well, I know that we could get a big name designer if we really tried, but she has a special quality that makes me want it to be her".

"What's that?"

"She was an adopted from the orphanage as a child".

"Well, then she's perfect. So, she's our pick".

Jonathan was all about giving back to the orphanage any way he could. He wasn't going to deny someone else the chance to do so as well.

She snuggled with him a little bit, and then got up to go make dinner.

"Can I help you?"

"Sure".

They walked into the kitchen.

"What are we having?"

"Homemade pizza, with a low-carb crust."

She got out the zucchini and started dicing it, and then squeezed out the moisture. She had him mix together the other ingredients and they assembled the crust according to the recipe.

They put it in the oven to bake, and she set the timer on her phone.

She got out the veggies and started prepping them.

"How was your meeting today, darling?"

"Fine I suppose. I put Hayden McNamara in charge of it, and told him to call me if he couldn't get the deal closed. I haven't heard from him".

"What deal is this?"

"It's a new deal that was just presented to us last week. Tucker Anderson had heard about a company that was for sale, and thought we might be interested, so he gave me a proposal. I agreed with it, only because it would expand our company's presence on the East Coast. If it goes through, we will be buying a small auto parts company, plus the factories that come with it. We will also get a distribution site out of it, with a fleet of trucks".

"That sounds promising".

Just then, the phone rang.

He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart? It's Hayden."

"Hi, how did it go?"

"Not very well. They didn't show up, but they sent a list of their demands, and well, I hate to call you at home, but I figured you would want to know".

"What is it?"

"Well, it's their timeline. The demands that they want for the sale aren't that outrageous- they want 4 million dollars more than we proposed, and they want to make sure that everyone keeps their job and titles and pay, but what concerns me is what they said would happen if they didn't get the deal closed."

"What is that?"

"They said they would first come after Mrs. Hart. And then they would come after Max, your houseman. And then, they would come for you. And they used very descriptive, graphic and violent terms when talking about what they would do to each of you".

"Well, I am not going to tolerate that. If that's what their demands are, then we can just cancel the deal right now".

"That was my first instinct. They said if we cancel it, they will still come after you".

"Ok. Tell them that if they want to renegotiate, they are going to have to come to Los Angeles. I am willing to talk about buying the company and the factories only. I am not going to address or entertain the threats, and let them know that I will do whatever I have to in order to protect my wife and Max and myself".

They chatted a little more, and then hung up.

"Darling, what was that about threats?"

"It was Hayden. The other company indicated that if we didn't agree to their terms, or if we were to pull out of the deal, you would be first, Max would be second, and I would be third. He said they gave details and they were extremely violent and graphic."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"He is going to tell them what I told him, that I will meet with them here in LA and we will talk only about the company, not the threats."

"Do you think that will work?"

"I hope so. We will find out".

The timer went off and she got the pizza crust out, and they topped it together and then put it back in the oven for about 10 minutes.

"Darling, after dinner tonight, I need to take your measurements".

"Ok, I don't know what you mean by that, but you can certainly do that".

She chuckled.

"Yes you do, it's for the fashion show".

He took a seat at the table, and then pulled her onto his lap.

"Anything for you, my beautiful bride".

"I am hardly a bride, but thank you for the compliment".

"As far as I am concerned, we will always be newlyweds".

He kissed her passionately for several minutes, and hugged her close.

After the timer went off, they pulled the pizza out of the oven, and cut it quickly.

Max came home right then, and found them in the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. H."

"Hey Max".

"How were the horses?"

"They didn't run fast enough today, Mr. H."

"Maybe next time, Max".

"Max, we made zucchini crust pizza, would you like to join us?"

"No thanks, I stopped for a burger and fries on the way home. I think I am going to see if Marie from the Hollingford's wants to go dancing tonight".

"She's so lovely, I am sure she will".

He went to his room to get all dolled up.

They ate dinner, and then Jonathan helped her do the dishes.

She went and got her measuring tape after they were done, and had him stand on the ottoman in the den.

She measured his waist and hips first, and then started to his inseam. She was trying to grab him in the right place, and he shifted, which made her hand shift.

"Whoa! Kiss me on the neck before you do that!"

"Jonathan! Be serious".

"I am, darling. If you wanted to get frisky, all you have to do is ask".

She was laughing so hard, she couldn't talk hardly.

"Jonathan…just one more time, ok?"

After they got his pants measured, she let him step down and she measured him for his shirt and jacket and tie.

She was wrapping the measuring tape around him and he kept leaning down and kissing her neck.

"Jonathan…in a minute".

She barely got through measuring him, and as soon as she finished writing the last measurement, he sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap again.

They had a steamy make out session for a bit, and then just as they were about to give into their passion, Max came to the den.

"Well, I'm off".

They broke their embrace and told him goodnight.

He left and told them he would be home later.

As soon as the door shut, they started laughing.

"That was close".

"Too close".

"How about a soak in the hot tub?"

"Great idea".

He picked her up and carried her upstairs and they changed quickly, and then he went and got the hot tub going, while she got a chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses.

They soaked in the hot tub a bit, and drank some champagne.

"Darling, you are back to your old self. Now, I know that I am charming, but I am not that good. What happened?"

"You are that good. And, after you and I talked, I had that BoardWives meeting, and I met with Olivia. We had lunch the next day so she could measure me and I told her about my diet and exercise routine and she said something that really hit home with me."

"What was that?"

"That I would look good in her clothes even if I gained some inches and pounds, but that I wouldn't look good in her clothes if I was scrawny. And if I don't look good, she doesn't look good."

"That's true".

"Plus, her story resonated with me. She was married young, and a mom of three within 4 years, and then after 25 years, her husband left her for her sister. She went back to school and pursued her fashion merchandising degree, and is just now coming into her own. It just hit me, that I wouldn't know what hit me if you were to ever leave me. But, I am more fortunate that I have a degree, and could support myself. And if I were going to have to do that, I would need to have some meat on my bones to get through it".

"Darling, nobody is going anywhere".

"I know that, I am not saying you would leave me. I am just saying, I have to take care of myself now so that I can take care of myself later, if I ever have to".

"Glad you realized that. But as long as I am around, I will always take care of you".

She kissed him. "I'm so glad you will".

"Do we have a child yet for the fashion show?"

"We will find out tomorrow when I go to the BoardWives meeting".

"Well, when you meet them, I want to meet them with you".

"It's a deal".

She downed a glass of champagne, and leaned back against the jets.

He leaned over and started kissing her neck and the side of her face, and nibbling on her ear.

Things heated up pretty quickly, and they gave into their passion right there in the hot tub. After they were done, she gathered her bathing suit parts and he helped her out of the hot tub and wrapped a towel around her and then carried her upstairs to bed.

***The next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer had breakfast together and then he got up to leave for the office.

They shared a few kisses at the door, and then she went upstairs to get showered and dressed.

The BoardWives meeting was at 10, and she was right on time.

They each received a folder with a picture of the child and a short bio about the child's likes and dislikes.

Jonathan and Jennifer had been paired with a cute little redheaded 8 year old, named Jessica. Her bio stated that she had been in the hospital recovering from a car accident. She had broken both legs, her collarbone, and several ribs and had been in the hospital for 4 months before she had been discharged.

It said she loved flowers and stuffed animals, and she wanted to swim with dolphins one day.

Jennifer was so excited that as soon as the meeting was over, she went straight to Jonathan's office.

***Hart Industries***

She walked into his office, so excited to tell him about their match.

However, he was on the phone and she could tell it wasn't a good conversation.

He hung up and came over and kissed her.

"What is it? I know that look".

"Negotiations. I am going to pull out of the deal and call their bluff. I will put security on you at all the times, and on the house, but this has gone on long enough. They are just trying to intimidate me, and that's not how I do business".

"How do you know it's not going well?"

"Hayden got another threat".

"What did the threat say?"

"That we better agree and stop negotiating or you would be first".

She hated to see him like this. She rubbed his arm a little and tried to comfort him.

"Darling, we got our child match. Here is the folder".

He took a look at it.

"She's adorable".

"I know, isn't she? I cannot wait to meet her".

They called her to set up the time, and Jessica's mom suggested that afternoon at 4".

"We will see you then. We are so excited".

They hung up.

"I am going to let you get back to work, darling. I will see you at Jessica's at 4".

"No, I think you should stay here. I need to get security in place, first. Please darling?"

She nodded.

"Only if we can go to lunch".

"Deal. Let's go now".

"Ok".

They got in the car and were headed to La Scala.

She was happy because they were going to pass the billboard. She still hadn't seen it yet.

As he turned on the street La Scala was on, she saw it up ahead. She gasped.

Someone had spray painted a large red X on her face.


	4. Harts on the Catwalk

***In the car***

Jennifer and Jonathan had tried to enjoy a nice lunch at La Scala, but Jonathan could tell that seeing her face with an X over it had really unnerved her.

Jonathan called Jacy Malone and told her he would pay for a new billboard.

"Please use the same photo- I want whomever did this to know I will not be intimidated by them".

She and Jonathan were meeting their child match for the fashion show at 4. Jennifer hung out at Hart Industries until they were ready to leave, and Jonathan put a security guard on her car until they got back.

***Jessica's house***

Jonathan and Jennifer had gone shopping, and had purchased some gifts for Jessica.

They rang the doorbell and Jessica's mom let them in.

"Hi, I'm Scarlett. Jessica is just so excited about all this".

"Hi, I am Jennifer Hart, and this is my husband, Jonathan".

"Come on in. She's right here in the den".

They followed her into the den, and had a seat. Jessica was sitting on the couch.

"Hi, I'm Jessica".

"Hi Jessica. I am Jennifer Hart, and this is my husband Jonathan. We are going to be walking with you in the fashion show for the children's hospital."

"Yay! You are so pretty Mrs. Hart".

"Thank you. You can call me Jennifer".

Jessica smiled at them.

"Well, we brought you some gifts, we hope you like them. And we have a surprise".

She opened her gift bag to find a stuffed dolphin, and a paint set that was all about whales and dolphins.

"I love them! Thank you, Jonathan and Jennifer!"

She got up and hugged them.

"Ok, so do you want your surprise now or later?"

"Now, please".

Jonathan spoke up.

"Well, I own a few businesses. So, I know a lot of people. And I managed to pull some strings. And I just so happen to know that your birthday is next Sunday, am I right?"

She nodded. "I will be 11".

"Well, that's wonderful, because it just so happens that's the perfect age for you to do what I have planned."

"What do you have planned?"

"Well, I have a friend who works at a very special place, and if it's ok with your mom, we are going to come pick you and her up, and your dad too, if he wants to go, and we will take all of you to Sea World, and you will get to swim with the dolphins, and feed them and teach them tricks. I mean, that is, if you want to".

She was jumping up and down. "YES! I want to, I want to!"

Her mom was telling her to take it easy.

"My dad can't go because he doesn't live here. But mom and I can go, right mom?"

Her mom nodded.

Jennifer was almost in tears seeing how excited she was.

"I am going to go put on my dress and show it to you. Be right back!"

She ran off.

Jessica's mom sat down and had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much for all of this. I was trying to find a way before you got here to tell her that she wasn't going to have a birthday party this year. Her dad and I are divorced and he hasn't paid child support, and I just can't afford it. This is such a blessing".

Jennifer reached out and hugged her.

"We are happy to help".

"I appreciate it".

"Did you have her birthday party planned?"

"Yes, for this Saturday at 2. At Chuck E. Cheese. Her whole class is supposed to come. I hate to cancel, but I know I cannot pay them at the end, so I don't know what else to do".

"Sleep on it. You can decide in the morning."

She nodded.

"What kind of work do you do?"

"Well, I was a secretary, but I was laid off, so I have been doing house cleaning jobs the past two months, but it's barely enough to make the rent".

"Scarlett, I own Hart Industries. And we are always hiring. If you bring your resume to my building tomorrow, I am sure we can find you something". He pulled out a business card with his work address on it and handed it to her.

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Do you have a resume?"

"Yes, I just got one made".

"Well, bring it to the top floor, and I will have my secretary Kelly take care of you".

She nodded. "I am so grateful".

Jessica came out then, and had on a gorgeous floral print dress.

She twirled for them while they oohed and ahhed.

Jennifer held out her hands to Jessica. "Sweet girl, that is a gorgeous dress. And you will get to wear another gorgeous dress in the fashion show. I met the designer and she is amazing. You will love her! And then, you will have two gorgeous dresses to twirl in".

Jessica kept twirling.

"Well, we don't want to keep you. It was lovely to meet you both. And we will see you Sunday, if we don't see you before. And seriously, bring your resume to my office tomorrow."

"Thank you so much! Jessica, what do you say?"

"Thank you! I love all my presents and it was nice to meet you".

She hugged them both and they left.

As soon as they got in the car, Jennifer looked at Jonathan.

"Darling, can we-"

"Say no more".

She smiled.

They headed to Chuck E Cheese and prepaid for Scarlett's birthday party.

Afterwards, they headed back to Hart Industries, so that Jennifer could get her car. Jonathan checked it out before she got in it, and then followed her home.

***Willow Pond***

Security arrived right after they got home and thoroughly checked the place out.

They had one man inside the house, and several outside.

She told the one inside they could help themselves to whatever they wanted in the fridge and to let them know if they needed anything.

She and Jonathan tried to pretend they weren't under surveillance, but it was awkward.

They were getting ready for bed, and Jennifer was washing her face.

"Jessica was just absolutely precious".

"Yes, she was adorable, wasn't she?"

"She was. I can't wait to see her on Sunday at Sea World".

They climbed into bed, and he noticed how quiet she was.

"Darling, do you ever wish we had kids?"

"I am game if you are, but really, you and Max are all the family I will ever need. As long as I have you, I am good".

She kissed him.

"Darling, do you want kids?"

"I don't know. I thought I did when I was younger, but then when it didn't happen as soon as I thought it had, I learned to be okay with it. And then I met you and I figured it would happen at some point. But then sometimes, I feel like our lifestyle isn't conducive to having kids."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, as busy as you and I are, we would have to have nannies. And I don't want my kids to be raised by nannies. I like our lifestyle the way it is, I don't want to give that up".

She kissed him.

"Besides, I would drive you crazy with my pregnancy hormones".

"You drive me crazy in all the best ways, darling".

He reached up and turned out the light.

***Sunday***

The fashion show was a week away. Today was the day they were going to take Jessica to Sea World.

Scarlett had come by on Thursday with her resume, and Kelly took her to HR, and helped her get a job as a secretary in the marketing division. She was going to start the next day. Jonathan had told her supervisor to work with her schedule as far as picking up Jessica and taking her to school and all of that.

She had been so surprised to find they had paid for Jessica's birthday party. She didn't know how she was ever going to thank them.

She decided to bake them something.

They pulled up to Jessica's house with a limo at 1 on Sunday.

Jessica and Scarlett came out, and got in the limo with them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart, I cannot thank you enough for what you did for me and us, the past few days. I really appreciate it. I made you guys some of our families favorite meals as a way to say thank you. It's all in this cooler- homemade enchiladas, homemade guacamole, homemade salsa, and fajita steak with peppers and onions. I hope you enjoy it".

"Wow, what a feast. We certainly will".

Jennifer and Jessica were focused on the sunroof and were chatting away, so Jonathan started explaining things to Scarlett.

"She's a kid. I was a kid once, and I never had a birthday party, ever. So, as soon as you said she might not, I knew that I had to help out. We are happy to help, it was our pleasure. Thank you for the meal, that was awfully kind of you".

They arrived at Sea World, and made their way to the backstage area.

They suited everyone up, and let them swim with a sweet dolphin named Macy for 2 hours. They got to teach her tricks and feed her and swim laps with her.

It was a really fun afternoon, and when it was over, they all changed back into their clothes.

Jonathan bought Jessica and Scarlett season passes to Sea World, and they let her pick out a souvenir, and then took them back home.

"This was so fun! Thank you so much Jonathan and Jennifer!"

Jessica was giving them big hugs when they got back to the house.

"You're welcome, darling. We are glad you enjoyed it. Maybe sometime you can come out to our house and spend time with our dog, Freeway".

"That would be so fun!"

"Thanks again, Mr. and Mrs. Hart. This was so enjoyable. She will never forget it".

"Our pleasure. See you at work tomorrow".

"Yes, you will".

They said their goodbyes and Jonathan and Jennifer headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Their security was still there. Max was home too.

"Mr. and Mrs. H., Hayden McNamara called. Said it was urgent".

"I'll call him right away".

He got him on the phone, and they chatted for a little bit, and then Jonathan hung up.

"Darling, Hayden said he got another threat against you. What are your plans tomorrow?"

"I was going to go shopping and to get my hair done".

"Skip the shopping. Take security with you to the salon, and then you and I will go shopping when I get home."

"Ok".

They decided to grill out steaks and veggies for dinner.

After a nice meal, they headed upstairs. Jonathan was trying to hide it, but he was very uneasy.

***Tuesday***

Jonathan was in a board meeting, but he wasn't paying attention.

He was trying to figure out the issue with the negotiations.

They kept threatening to hurt Jennifer, but they weren't really making any moves.

Yeah, they had crossed her face out on the billboard, but he had replaced that right away, and they hadn't even noticed.

He kept thinking it had to be someone on the inside. Hayden seemed like the obvious answer, so he figured that wasn't it.

That left Tucker Anderson, but Jonathan couldn't imagine him doing anything close to this. He just wasn't a mean person.

He decided maybe it was time for him to do a little digging.

"Gentlemen, I have some matters to attend to. Can we table this or wrap it up and resume next time?"

Everyone agreed, so he headed back to his office.

He called Stanley and asked him to come see him.

He went down to the equipment room at the end of the hall, and got two telephones.

He took apart the receiver and then put listening devices into both of them, and replaced the covers.

Stanley came in right then.

"Hi Stanley. This is of the utmost confidentiality, and I know that I can trust you".

"Yes, sir".

"I need you to go to Hayden McNamara's office, and come up with a reason to get him out of the office for a minute or two. Then replace his phone with this one. And then I need you to do the same thing to Tucker Anderson's phone".

"Yes sir, Mr. Hart".

"Put their phones back in the equipment room when you are done".

"Yes, sir".

Jennifer called him then.

"Darling, what if we have a party for everyone in the fashion show at our house on Saturday? Kids, parents, wives, husbands".

"Sounds fine to me. We can plan it tonight."

"Great! I love you…I can't wait till you get home darling."

"Same here. I love you too".

They hung up, and he turned on the listening equipment so that he would know if Hayden or Tucker got a phone call. He hated spying on his employees, but he didn't know what else to do. He could understand negotiating tactics, but threatening to harm his wife was hitting below the belt and wouldn't be tolerated.

Stanley came back in an hour later and said that both of the phones had been taken care of.

"Great work, Stanley. Thanks".

"Sure thing, Mr. Hart".

It was around 3 p.m. when the first call was recorded.

Hayden was talking to his wife.

"But why does she get to be the show stopper? It's not fair, I wanted to do that. I look just as good in clothes as she does".

"I know, but we can't say anything because he's my boss".

"I thought you said you were fixing this, Hayden".

"Honey, please. Just a little more time, ok? I'll see you tonight".

They hung up.

Jonathan was surprised.

He never thought Heather McNamara would have been jealous of Jennifer. It's not like they ever really had any contact until the fashion show.

He was going to have to do some more digging.

***Thursday***

It was the day before the fashion show. Jonathan was in his office signing contracts and business papers all day long. He was also listening in to Hayden's phone calls. He had ruled out Tucker the day before, and felt silly for even suspecting him.

He and Hayden passed each other in the hall.

"Hey, Mr. Hart. How are things going?"

"Fine. How are the negotiations coming?"

"Still in the same place. I have another conference call with them at 2".

"Great. Keep me posted".

Jonathan ordered lunch in, and made sure to be in his office at 2.

He called Stanley in around 1:45, and asked him if he could see Hayden's office from his office.

"Yes sir".

"OK, I want you to tell me the minute he leaves his office today".

"Yes sir".

Jonathan waited but there was no phone call at 2 from Hayden McNamara's office.

No conference call, nothing. Stanley came back and reported that Hayden had been on his computer all afternoon and didn't leave till 4.

"Thanks Stanley".

Jonathan left at 4:30, and headed home.

He was trying to figure out why Hayden would lie to him about a conference call and if he had lied about that, was he lying about the threats too?"

***Friday***

Jennifer was up early, as she was going to set up the fashion show.

"Darling, you have to be there at 5. I will bring your tux and your shoes. Better yet, make it 4:30".

"Ok. Bring the security with you, and I will place extra security at the arena today".

"Ok".

She was picking out the gown she was going to wear for her walk with Jessica.

She held up a black sheath dress with a white one-shoulder ruffle, and black beaded halter gown with a criss-cross strappy back.

"Which one?"

"I love you in both of them. But, the white".

"You got it".

She packed her garment bag and her overnight bag with makeup and shoes, and then they had a quick breakfast before they left at the same time.

"I love you, see you tonight".

"I love you too".

She kissed him a few times and then they left, security in tow.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan wanted to confront Hayden, but he needed more evidence.

There were a million reasons as to why he didn't have the conference call. He convinced himself that he shouldn't jump the gun. He had gone home when he left the office yesterday, and he wasn't in yet, so there wasn't any reason for him to listen in on the recordings.

He was sitting in his office at 11, when the equipment picked up a recording.

He listened in.

"Honey, it's all taken care of. She won't know what hit her, I promise".

"Good. Well, I will see you tonight".

Jonathan didn't know what to make of that, but he saved the recording anyways.

A couple hours later, there was another call.

"Honey, she has security with her. Are you sure you already did it?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Nobody was there last night but me."

"Like we talked about?"

"Yes, exactly like we talked about".

"Good."

"Stay away from her just to be safe, ok?"

"Ok?"

They hung up. Jonathan knew that Jennifer was in danger, but he didn't know from what. He saved the recording. He called the head of the security detail that he had hired and asked them to be extra vigilant and to check out every inch of the arena.

He left about 30 minutes later, and headed to the arena.

***Fashion show***

Jennifer was helping Jacy set up the chairs and tables for the event. She was putting out centerpieces and making sure the food tables were just right.

She went to her dressing room and started getting ready.

First up was going to be daytime, then night time, then workplace casual, then the kids line, followed by cocktail attire, and finally evening wear. After evening wear, she would get to come out in the showstopper.

She straightened her hair and had the makeup artist do her makeup for the first set.

Jessica and Scarlett arrived and came to find Jennifer.

"Hi sweet girl!"

"Hi Jennifer! I drew you a picture, I hope you like it".

"Well, let's see. It's beautiful".

"Do you like it?"

"No sweet girl. I love it! And as soon as Jonathan and I get home, it's going on our fridge".

"That's you and that's me and we are walking in the show tonight. Your dress is the prettiest dress of all, because you are. And my dress is pretty too, but not like yours".

"Well, would you like to see what you get to wear?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, come on."

Jennifer took her to the rack, and pulled her dress off.

"You get to wear this". It was a bright blue dress with flowers all over it, and it had several layers of tulle and fluff under it. White stockings and white Mary Janes would complete it.

"Oh it's so pretty!"

"I think so too".

"What are you going to wear?"

"This". Jennifer pulled her gown off the rack.

"That's beautiful".

"Thank you".

Scarlett and Jessica went to find a bathroom and Jennifer started doing her hair again.

Her first outfit was very simple- a pair of black pants, a gorgeous silver blouse, and some silver flip flops.

Jennifer changed clothes real quick, and then went to see if she could find Jacy and help her with anything.

Jonathan found her before she found Jacy.

"Darling, we need to chat. Let's go to your dressing room".

"Ok".

They shut the door to her dressing room, and he gave her the signal that he was looking around for listening devices. He didn't find any, but he still spoke softly just in case.

"I started thinking something wasn't right, so I put listening devices in the phones of two people at the office. And one of them paid off. There never were any negotiations taking place, darling. The company never made threats against you, or me or Max. However, there is a threat against you. I am not sure what it is, only that they planned something here. Apparently, Hayden McNamara's wife is upset that you got the showstopper and she didn't".

"That's insane. I didn't even want it. They talked me into it, Jonathan, honest".

"I believe you. I am just telling you what I heard".

"Well, if she wants it, I will just go give it to her".

"You can't! Then she will know that I know, and I don't want him to know that I know, until I know more about what I know".

"Oh, I see".

"Do you really?"

"No. But whatever you say is fine".

She kissed him.

"Let's go check out the stage".

"Ok".

They headed to the stage and Jonathan went over every single inch. Nothing seemed out of place.

He took Jennifer's hand and led her to the end. The other wives were watching them.

He leaned in close to Jennifer.

"Pretend to drop a contact".

She nodded.

She grabbed her eye and started saying loudly "Oh no, I lost a contact".

"I will look on the floor, darling."

He ducked down and crawled under the stage. He used a flashlight and looked all over but saw nothing. He crawled out.

"Nope, no contact under there".

She nodded. She looked up and down her blouse once more and then pretended to find it and put it back in.

They went up on the catwalk, and took a look around but didn't find anything.

After they came back down, Jonathan went to ask the head of security if he had found anything.

"No sir. We looked all over too, I promise you that".

"Thank you."

The show was starting in 40 minutes, so Jennifer had to leave Jonathan and take her place.

She put the final touches on her hair and makeup, and got in line.

Jonathan was going to watch her from the wings.

At the start of the show, the lights went down. The place was sold out. There were reporters and photographers all over the place. Jennifer had secured the best restaurants for food sponsors- La Scala, Chasen's, The Bistro, 5Palms, and Pier 42.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats, it's time for our show to begin".

Everyone clapped and the lights went dim.

The music started playing.

"First we have Danielle Parker, wearing a casual outfit by Donna Rayburn. Danielle is wearing a pair of destructed skinny jeans from Donna's line MaggieBeth, and an emerald green piko top, also from Danielle's line. She paired it with some classic black Toms to complete the look".

"Next up is Caroline Waters, who is wearing an outfit by Stacie Pepperhorn. Caroline has on black skinny jeans, brown boots, and a beautiful multi-colored top that is free flowing and flattering".

Jacy went next, in a denim skirt, black tank top, and black flip flops.

Heather McNamara was after Jacy, in a maxi dress and flip flops.

Allyson Channing had on short denim overalls, a white t-shirt, and some white chucks.

Paige Andrews modeled a pink sundress with cap sleeves and some brown cowboy boots.

Finally, it was Jennifer's turn.

"Jennifer Hart is wearing an outfit by Olivia Martindale. Jennifer is wearing black linen pants, a silver metallic piko top, and some black thin-strapped flip flops. This outfit is perfect for shopping in Bel Air, having lunch at L'Orangerie, or volunteering for a charitable event".

Everyone clapped for Jennifer, and she did her runway walk flawlessly.

Next up was night time. She changed into a green wrap dress with a black tie, and some knee high black stiletto boots.

She quickly misted her hair with water and parted it on the other side and blew it dry really quickly, before covering it in hairspray again.

She did her runway walk and came back to switch to casual workplace. She was wearing a classy gray ruffled ½ button down top, and a black pencil skirt, with black spiked heels. She changed the part in her hair, and did a long sweep behind her ear.

Jonathan noticed there was a blinking red light up in the corner of the lighting structure above the stage. He climbed up the catwalk, and saw that one light had a black box attached to it. There were wires coming from the black box and running to an electrical panel on the wall.

He climbed down and opened the panel. Jennifer was about to go out.

Just then, Hayden McNamara appeared.

"Hey, what are you doing, Mr. Hart?"

"I am trying to fix the air in Jennifer's dressing room, it's pretty warm in there".

"That's not where the a/c control is, Mr. Hart".

"Oh? My mistake". Jonathan opened it anyways.

"Let's just see what's in here, why don't we?"

He went to open the panel, and Hayden slammed it shut.

"You don't want to do that, Mr. Hart. Just leave well enough alone!"

He pulled out a gun and they started to struggle. Jonathan managed to knock the gun out of his hand, and tackle him to the ground. He yelled for security to come, and they took over.

He straightened himself out, and opened the panel.

Just as he thought, it was a bomb with a timer. He disabled it by pulling the blue wire out. The panel went completely blank.

He sent a security person up to the catwalk and had him remove the box from the light.

They bagged it as evidence.

Jacy told Heather that she would have to walk alone in the evening wear, and she refused.

"Fine, no problem. You are out of the show".

The police held them in a dressing room till the show ended. Jacy used one of the stand in models to take Heather's place.

Jennifer completed her walk, and then came back and changed into her gown for her walk with Jessica.

Jonathan was waiting for her.

"It was Hayden. He had a bomb attached to a light, and it was rigged to a panel that would have allowed him to set it off anytime you were on the runway. He's subdued, and so is his wife".

She hugged him. "I'm sorry I dragged you and the company into all this, darling".

"You have nothing to apologize for. He was doing this and after the show is over, I will find out why".

He kissed her and then she went to find Jessica.

"This next set of designs are going to feature children who were patients here at the hospital. They have been paired up with a BoardWife. The children are wearing designer gowns, and the wives are wearing their own gowns."

Everyone oohed and aahhed over the girls, and the ladies too. Jessica was beaming from ear to ear. She did so great, and held Jennifer's hand the whole time.

After they were done, Jennifer went to change into cocktail attire. She had on a gorgeous beige short dress with black lace over it. It had wide tank straps. She put on strappy black heels with it.

She definitely got the most camera flashes that set, because her look was the most classic look of all of them.

Up next was evening wear, and Jonathan was her escort.

For evening wear, Olivia had made him a bright blue bow tie. He put that on with his tux, and Jennifer straightened it and kissed him, like she always did.

She slipped into a bright blue sequined, sparkling mermaid gown, with black tulle peeking out around the top in the front. It was strapless and form-fitting. She looked amazing in it, absolutely amazing. They curled her hair and pulled ½ of it back with a shiny clip.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this round, we would like to declare the winner by the loudest applause".

The other ladies were getting lots of applause, as their gowns were gorgeous. However, Jennifer's had so much sequins and sparkle in it, that it shimmered every time the light hit it, which was always.

"Jennifer Hart is escorted by her husband, Mr. Jonathan Hart, of Hart Industries".

The applause was deafening, and they both smiled. At the end of the runway, he spun her a couple of times, and they made their way back up the catwalk.

She had to get ready for the showstopper, which was a strapless, sweetheart gown, with a white sparkling bodice with stripes of gold sequins, and a black princess style skirt made of black tulle. It was very heavy, but very gorgeous.

She completed her walk and then went and changed back into the evening wear.

They had the kids come out for one last walk, and then the ladies came out one last time as well, along with their husbands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to have a contest. Kind of like the King and Queen of Prom, if you will. Each couple is going to walk the runway, and stop at the center, and if you think they should be the king and queen, applaud for them when they are in the center. Here we go!"

Each couple walked down, and each couple got lots of applause.

However, when Jonathan and Jennifer walked down, they got the loudest applause, and a standing ovation. He spun her and then dipped her and kissed her, and then they went back up the runway.

They came back out for a bow with everyone, and the MC thanked them for coming.

It had been a great night.

They quickly changed clothes and then went to the dressing room where the McNamara's were being held.

Lt. Grey was questioning them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart, we have a confession for you. Heather admitted that she was upset that you got the showstopper and she didn't. Hayden was upset that he didn't have a more active role in Hart Industries. So, he developed a dummy corporation, and was trying to get you to buy it, Jonathan. And when you didn't do it quick enough, they devised this scheme and started making threats. They figured that if Jennifer was knocked unconscious, Heather could volunteer to be the showstopper."

"Heather, if you wanted the showstopper, I would have given it to you. All you had to do was ask". Jonathan was surprised at how calm Jennifer was being.

"Hayden, if you ever get out of jail for this, don't bother showing up at the office. You are terminated. I hate to say this, but I considered you a friend and damn good employee. But people who threaten my wife and our friend Max, not to mention me, are no friends or employees of mine".

Lt. Grey looked at them.

"The arena management is pressing charges. Mrs. Hart, would you like to press charges as well?"

"What charges would I press?"

"Attempted battery, attempted aggravated assault".

She looked at Jonathan, and he nodded.

"Yes, I believe I would".

"Ok, you can come down to headquarters tomorrow and give your statement."

They nodded.

The McNamara's weren't speaking to or even looking at Jonathan and Jennifer, so they figured an apology wasn't forthcoming.

They left and Lt. Grey transported the McNamara's to jail.

Jennifer went and found Scarlett and Jessica, and told them she would see them at their party at their house the next night.

Jennifer packed her stuff up and Jonathan took it to the car, and then paid the security guys.

Jennifer was helping Jacy clean up.

"What a night".

"I know. Aside from the Heather drama, we actually did really well. Early estimates indicate that we might have raised about $400,000 dollars."

"That's great!"

"I know. The hospital will be thrilled".

"I feel so responsible for the Heather drama. If she wanted the showstopper, all she had to do was ask".

"That's what I said. I think it was more than that, though. I think she was jealous of everyone nominating you for the showstopper, not just that you got it."

"Well, like I said, she could have had it all along. It really messed me up- I about killed myself dieting and exercising to be able to fit in these outfits. If she wanted it that bad, I would have given it to her".

"You're sweet. I wouldn't have been so nice".

They finished cleaning up and then Jonathan made sure they walked Jacy to her car, since she had the money from all the vendors and everything.

Jennifer and Jonathan went home after that, and all Jennifer could think about was a hot bath, and dinner.

They picked up In-n-Out burgers and fries and headed home.

***The next day***

Jennifer was up early getting the house ready for the party. She was letting Jonathan sleep in, he'd had such a hard week.

She made centerpieces full of flowers, and set up some tables. The caterers were coming at 4 to set up, and the party was starting at 6. She had put on the invites that it was casual.

She decided to wear a strapless maxi gown that was bright purple, and some shiny silver flip flops.

They had cleared off the patio for dancing, and they had rented a bounce house for the backyard for the kids.

Jacy arrived early to help.

"You didn't have to do that, you're so sweet".

"Hey we co-chaired the fashion show. You helped yesterday, so I am helping today".

"Well, thank you, I appreciate it".

They set about rolling silverware, lighting candles, and putting chairs around tables.

Jonathan was setting up the music equipment, and supervising the bounce house set-up.

Everyone started arriving around 6. The food was a huge hit- make your own taco bar, mini burgers, shoestring fries, grilled veggie kebabs, fruit skewers, pigs in a blanket, and meatballs on a stick. There was also a table full of desserts.

Jennifer had picked up a gift for Jessica. So, as soon as she saw her come in, she hugged her and gave her the present.

"I think that you might be a fan of all things dolphin, so when I saw this, I knew you just had to have it. And I am going to tell you a secret, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, ok?"

"Ok".

"Last night, I was so scared. I didn't want to walk the runway, I just knew I was going to fall in my heels. But you and I held hands the whole time, and you were such a natural, I followed your lead and did everything you did, and you helped me to not be scared".

Jessica was giggling. "I didn't do anything".

"Yes, you did.. now, whenever you wear this, you can think of me and Jonathan and how much you helped me get over walking the runway".

She opened the box and showed her a 24k gold dolphin necklace with a diamond chip for the eye.

On the tail of the dolphin, there were three J's engraved.

"And…there's one for mom too". Jennifer handed Scarlett a gift bag. She opened it to find a beautiful bracelet with diamonds and emeralds".

"These are our birthstones! How did you know?"

"Well, her bio that we were given for the fashion show had her birthday in it. Yours was on your job application with Hart Industries. So, I did a little digging, and had that made".

Scarlett hugged her.

"You guys are great people. We are so blessed. Thank you so much".

"You're welcome. Thanks for sharing your wonderful daughter with us".

"Jennifer, can I come back to your house sometime?"

"Whenever you want, sweet girl".

Jennifer and Jessica hugged for a minute and then Jessica wanted to go to the bounce house.

Scarlett went with her and Jennifer went to find Jonathan.

They shared a dance or two on the patio, and then went inside when the music stopped.

Jacy and Jennifer went up to the microphone.

"Ok, so did we have a great fashion show, or not?"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Before we get our total, we want to highlight something."

Jennifer grabbed the mic.

"Yes, we want to spotlight the beautiful girls who walked with us last night! The children of the Children's hospital are the real winners of all of this". Everyone clapped for them.

All of the other BoardWives stood up and lined up along the window.

Jacy put her arm around Jennifer.

"This lady has been incredible. She jumped in to help me co-chair, she came up with most of the ideas that took place, she spent all day yesterday helping set up and then stayed after to break it down. But what a lot of people don't realize is that while all of this was taking place, there was someone who was threatening to kill her. If you look around, you can probably figure out who, based on the fact that that couple isn't here. We bought a billboard to advertise the fashion show, and they vandalized her face on it. Her husband paid for another one right away. He also paid for the security that was present last night. I won't bore you with the details, but the other lady wanted to do the showstopper. She was jealous that Jennifer got it when she didn't. But instead of coming to her like a woman and talking about it, she and her husband started making threats and rigged one of the lights to explode. Jonathan caught it and disarmed it. When she found out about all of it, all she said was 'You could have had it if you had asked me'. That is the epitome of grace, class, and sophistication. So, in your honor, we are going to take a vote. Should Heather McNamara be voted out of the BoardWives?"

"Yes!". It was unanimous.

"Should Jennifer Hart be voted chair for the next fashion show?"

"Yes!". Again, unanimous.

"Should we make this fashion show an annual thing?"

"Yes!". Also, unanimous.

"There you have it".

Jennifer was choked up.

"Thank you everyone. This was a lot of fun, and maybe, if I go to bed right now, I will be rested in time for next year's fashion show."

Everyone laughed.

"I am very touched by my fellow BoardWives. I am forgiving, but I gotta say, if you aren't a classy BoardWife, you aren't one of us".

Everyone applauded, and then Jacy got their attention again.

"Ok, so I counted up everything. We got ticket sales, vendors, and the designers are donating 10% of their sales, so that will be in the account for next year. After paying the arena and taking out what we spent on the billboard, plus the programs and hiring the DJ, our grand total is….$631.487.64".

Everyone was ecstatic. It had been a raging success.

"Ok everyone, that's the end of our announcements. Hope you have a great time tonight, and BoardWives, I hope you all walk the runway again next year. Please, eat, drink, dance, jump in the bounce house, have a great time!"

They started the music again, and Jonathan and Jennifer went to dance several dances.

"I am so glad this is over, babe".

"Me too. You looked great out there last night".

"Only when I was on your arm".

"No, darling. The whole time".

He kissed her.

After they were done dancing, they sat and ate. Jessica and Scarlett came to eat with them, and then Jessica went to the bounce house alone.

"Scarlett, this isn't the last you will see of us. We meant what we said, she is welcome here anytime. As are you".

"Thank you, I appreciate that".

Everyone left around 9, and Jonathan and Jennifer spent about a half-hour cleaning up.

After everything was done, he turned on the stereo and hit play.

"May I?"

"Certainly".

They danced while "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" played over the speakers. They sang it to each other, and when it was over, he picked her up and carried her upstairs.


End file.
